


Couches Have Insatiable Appetites

by mckendie



Series: Planes Tend To Spark Relationships [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Emma to the Rescue, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, M/M, even though Charles is the one who needs rescuing, he got himself stuck in a couch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckendie/pseuds/mckendie
Summary: Erik gets a push in the right direction (even if it isn't well timed) and Charles gets himself into a tight situation. Literally, he gets stuck in a couch.





	

Erik, despite being badgered by Emma constantly, had yet to call (or text) the man from the plane. Although the liquid eyeliner had washed off, he had saved the number into his phone as ‘Xavier’, which Emma had laughed at for a good ten minutes.

So a week after his flight, when he walks into the living room only for Emma to prance by him, forcing the phone into his hand and covering the speaker to whisper to him, “it's Xavier,” he isn't exactly happy. But he dons a fake smile and tries to sound unaffected, all the while glaring at Emma’s too blonde hair.

“Hello,” he spoke into the phone before adding, “it's Erik, the guy from the plane.”

Across the line there's yelling in the background and the sound of a pot hitting the floor before Xavier replies. “Oh, yes, hello there, it's Charles Xavier. I was just speaking to your friend Emma, she's absolutely charming.”

Erik sent another glare over at Emma, who was covering her smile with one delicate hand. “She has her moments,” he laughed quietly. After a beat of silence he cleared his throat. “Do you think I could I take you up on that offer of coffee and chess sometime?”

There was another faint shriek from the receiver that had Erik grimacing. “That would be lovely,” a yell came in over the end of the sentence, “but how about Saturday? Today is not looking very good.” The end of the sentence was followed by an unholy crash, and silence. 

“Charles? Are you alright?”

The man's voice picked up a little on the other line, sounding strained. “Quite, now I really must be going, Erik. I'll be looking forward to Saturday. I can text you the address of a nice coffee shop that is blessed with the best roast I've ever had.”

Before Erik could reply the beep of him hanging up echoed through the speaker, and he let his hand and the phone drop to the couch he had sat down on. 

Emma chuckled as she paced over and sat on the couch opposite. “That sounded like a mess start to finish.”

Erik groaned.

●

Charles, despite all his love for his sister and her innumerable foster children, was defeated. He was wedged underneath the pull out couch, which Alex was perched triumphantly on the back of. Hank was feebly trying to pull him out, Darwin had just hung up on the guy from the plane, Janos was quietly crying in the corner and clutching onto Azazel’s leg, and Sean was screaming at the top of his lungs. His arm was pinned awkwardly under the wooden bar across the back of the couch, and the slant of the half-folded out bed frame kept him from gaining any sort of leverage.

“Darwin, can you please call Raven?” He asked quietly, trying to stay as still as possible and praying Alex wouldn't fall.

With a quick nod and a few taps of his tiny fingers Darwin held out the phone to his ear from his seat on the couch's arm. After a few rings the phone stopped and Raven's voice flooded through the speakers. “Hey Charles, everything alright over there?” 

Alex froze his victory dance to eavesdrop, and jabbed Sean with his elbow until he did the same.

“Not exactly.”


End file.
